Question: The sixteenth and seventeenth terms of an arithmetic sequence are 8 and 10, respectively. What is the second term?
Explanation: Let $a$ be the first term in the arithmetic sequence, and let $d$ be the common difference.  The sixteenth term is $a + 15d = 8$, and the seventeenth term is $a + 16d = 10$, so the common difference is $d = 10 - 8 = 2$.

Substituting into the equation $a + 15d = 8$, we get $a + 30 = 8$, so $a = -22$.  Then the second term is $a + d = -22 + 2 = \boxed{-20}$.